User blog:Monstermaster13/Gremlins Fan-Characters
They are the elite spy gremlin team that reside in Nathan's attic and are similar to the Penguins Of Madagascar. Members - Sarge: Sarge is a blackish grey gremlin who wears millitary camouflage and is the group's official leader, he is rather like Skipper in terms of personality and is quite fearless and has great leadership skills. If there is anything else you need to know about Sarge, it's that he knows how to formulate all sorts of strategic plans. Fangsworth: This green gremlin is the team's resident genius, he wears a shirt and tie and glasses and knows a lot about technology, he is quite similar to Kolawski in more ways than one. He can repair tech just as well as he can hack into it, Red: This red gremlin with the mohawk is the team's resident maniac, he doesn't talk much but does grunt from time to time, he is a bit psychotic at times and he is very much like Rico, he is also a one gremlin arsenal and can cough up any weapon or tool that is required for the assignments. Sparky: Sparky gets his name because of his ability to hack into electrical equipment and to cause blackouts, he is the team's resident cutie and like Private he has a rather sweet boyish appeal. He is also the same colour as Pikachu and bears a resemblance to Gizmo. Other gremlins: Superhero Gremlin: A green crime-fighting gremlin who wears a Darkwing Duck inspired costume and hat, he also has a motto similar to Darkwing's and has a variety of superpowers. Tough Guy Gremlin: The resident brawler, Tough Guy Gremlin has a costume similar to Gaston from Beauty And The Beast, he considers himself one of the toughest fighters in the monster world and possess superhuman strength and nigh invulnerability, unfortunately he isn't too bright. Comedic Gremlin: A wisecracking stand-up comedian gremlin who performs at the Boo Haw Haw, he sounds rather like Gilbert Gottfried. His special power is super speed. Warrior Gremlin: Another fighter, but this one was raised to be a Tarzan-esque hero, he can speak to animals and has hyper keen animal-like senses. Stylish Gremlin and Gorgeous Gremlin: Stylish and Gorgeous are gremlin sisters who are experts on fashion but for some reason like to make fun of how bad other people's outfits are, they have their own fashion show on tv. Both of these sisters can fly and have magic abilities. Geeky Gremlin: Geeky Gremlin is a likable geek, he enjoys playing video games and is a starwars fan. He is also one of the first Jedi gremlins. Popstar Gremlin: One of the monster world's biggest selling recording artists, Popstar Gremlin is a performer gremlin who has more than a few similarities to the late king of pop and has Moonwalker-esque powers. Devious Gremlin: A cunning, diabolical supervillain and arch enemy of Superhero Gremlin, he is always thinking of plans to take over the world but is foiled by his nemesis. He also sounds a bit like Tim Curry. He possess mind control and telekineses as well as the ability to create dark energy force fields. Matilda/Killoala: A new gremlin team recruit, in her normal state she looks like a koala but in her scary mode she looks dangerous and pretty badass. She is a skilled fighter and possess super strength and agility as well as excellent fighting skills and a sonic scream. Stryker: This gremlin has the need for speed, he has super speed and is also a fast talker and he sounds a bit like Jay Leno which kind of helps, he loves all things that go really fast including cars. Snarky Gremlin: Brain Gremlin's cousin, he is British and sounds a bit like Rowan Atkinson - he also has a sort of Blackadder-like personality. Scientist Gremlin: A rather eccentric mad scientist Gremlin who is inspired by Dr Insano from Atop The Fourth Wall and even dresses and talks like him. Category:Blog posts